Dark HP?
by Castlerocks
Summary: Dumbledore had done it again! Harry feels all alone and ends up talking to Voldemort. Can Harry choose the right side and be the boy-who-lived or will he turn dark? In later chapters Harry/Voldemort!
1. Chapter 1

*** I do not own Harry potter! If I did Sirius, Remus, and snape would still be alive! Please review and check out my other stories! Hopefully this will be a long story (30 chapters) ***

chapter one: I'm all Alone

Summer before 6th year

The same thing like as last summer happened again! Harry Potter was alone! No messages from friends. No news from the wizarding world. He had no idea what was going on. The only thing that he knew for certain was that the order was still around because someone was watching the house. He couldn't acknowledge them because that would defeat the purpose. At least that what Tonks had said after he had waived at her. Before the term had ended Dumbledore had told harry not to leave his house or the yard. So he felt completely alone. His relatives where scared of him in the beginning of the summer because of the threat moody had told them but that effect wore off when no one came to check on Harry. So he was a month into summer vacation and he had already been beaten and starved. He had so many chores he didn't finish till ten minutes before he had to go to bed. He had scars on his back from where his uncle had beaten him because one afternoon he had passed out from the heat and didn't finish his chores.

Every night he had nightmares of Sirius falling through the veil. He would wake up crying. He couldn't do anything to help Sirius and every night he had to relive that night every time he feel asleep. He needed to talk to someone about this. He wrote to his friends and Dumbledore but no one had answered his messages. No one cared about him anymore he needed someone, anyone but everyday the days passed and no one came. After a couple of days he gave up hope that someone would rescue him. He hated what his life had become. He hated that Dumbledore had left him here with the horrible people who didn't care about him. Didn't he care that he was treated like a house elf. Did someone care if he lived or died? Did Dumbledore know what was going on? Why wouldn't he answer his messages? what was going on.

After a day of hard chores and little food he fell into bed. His uncle had beaten Harry because he had cut the roses in the backyard garden wrong. Harry could feel blood on his back. He was so weak and tired he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The next thing Harry knew was that He was in a very comfy room with a fireplace and two chairs next to it. In the middle of the room was a large looking table that had plans on them. The walls where black and had bookshelves lining the wall. It looked like a study of some kind. It reminded him of the headmasters office with a desk to one side of the room and weird objects on the desk. He looked around and saw no one. he didn't see any doors so he sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He got comfortable and checked what was around him the chair was green. The only thing that missing was a cup of hot chocolate as soon as he thought that a cup of hot chocolate appeared in his hand. As soon as he started drinking the delicious hot chocolate. a door appeared near the desk and someone came in. The man he could tell was dressed in green robes a hood covering his face and a wand holder on his left arm, he was a wizard. The man didn't seem to notice Harry. The man Moved and the hood that covered his face fell revealing his face. Harry gasped and jumped up. The drink fell and broke on the floor. From the noise the wizard looked up and he jumped up raising his wand at Harry "what are you doing in my head!" The wizard said in parsletongue Harry just backed up trying to grab his wand but he realized that this was a dream he didn't have his wand "voldemort!" And Then everything went black for Harry.

***what do you think? Please review and check out my other stories!***


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

***I do not own harry potter! If I did everyone would still be alive like Fred and Remus! I like criticism! Please review! Thank u for those u have taken the time to get to the next chapter some ppl didn't like the first chapter... So they won't know what'll happen next haha! Sucks for them!***

Chapter 2: The Truth

When Harry woke up he couldn't move. He opened his eyes to find that he was tied to a chair and Voldemort sitting in the chair across from him having tea like it was no big deal. He started to try to move but he couldn't. His hands where tied and the knot was impossible to try and untie. 'its one of those crazy sailor knots' thought Harry. He tried to think of a way to escape with Voldemort in the room. Harry started to move again trying to get free but it was no use he couldn't. The Dark Lord took out his wand and waved it. The ropes that where holding him vanished. He jumped to his feet. Running to where the door he had seen Voldemort walk through but realized that the door he had seen was not their anymore. He looked everywhere finding no way of escape their where no windows or doors in the room.

The Dark Lord just looked amused seeing Harry panic "Now if you're done trying to escape can you sit down!?" Harry looked at Voldemort with defeat on his face and sat in the same chair he had been tied to. "Good! Now explain what you are doing in my mind palace? How in Merlin's name did you get in here?!" Harry just looked at Voldemort like he was crazy or more crazier than he already was "wha-? Mind palace? I have no idea what you're talking about! One second I was in my room the next I'm in here having hot chocolate by the fire! I should ask you what you're doing in my dream and why did you stun me?" Voldemort was quiet for a moment "you! Are in MY mind palace! In my mind! how you got in here I don't know maybe it has to do with our connection. This is strange. what happened right before you came here?" Harry thought for a moment " I told you I was in my room! Falling asleep because of a hard day of chores and no food!"

Voldemort looked at Harry and couldn't believe what he had just heard "what hard chores and no food? you are the golden boy not some house elf!" Harry just shook his head "that's what everyone thinks but in realty I'm not the golden boy in the muggle world and my relatives hate magic! They try and stomp the magic out of me! Why am I telling you this! How do I get out of whatever this is?" Voldemort looked concerned that Harry had been treated the way he had been by muggles he was also annoyed that the boy didn't get that he was in a mind palace not some whatever thing 'Idiot gryffindors!' Thought Voldemort "mind palace! Ok! Get it right and I'm sure you'll get out of here once you wake up from your so called dream. How could you let muggles treat you that way you're a wizard!" Harry looked at Voldemort and could hear the concern in voldemorts voice and see it on his face. Why would he be concerned? "That's none of your business! I should have never said anything to you. Now how did I get in here do you have any idea?" "I think you got in here because you where so tired you fell right into my mind without me noticing. How that could that have happened... I don't know. You got past my very strong shields. Have you had any weird thoughts recently?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He didn't want to answer. He started thinking about how he hated Dumbledore and felt so alone in the world? He felt like no one cared. Why was he even talking to Voldemort? But he answered anyway "I've just felt alone... I guess. I don't know. I'm just cut off from the wizarding world. Dumbledore said it was for my protection. He thinks you'll find out where I live if I send letters to my friends or something like that. I think he didn't want to deal with me. Why am I even telling you this you're the enemy! " "why am I the enemy just cause the so called light side says I am? I'm really not the bad guy Dumbledore is! Why would I need to try and find you! My death eaters have better things to do than trying to snatch letters out of the sky. They don't Need to follow your owl around to find you." Harry shook his head "try telling that to Dumbledore the old coot!" Harry blushed he never ever spoke against Dumbledore like that... well not out loud anyway.

Voldemort looked at him weird "why are you so pissed at Dumbledore? I thinks that's how you got in here. You and me are starting to have things in common. You don't believe in his ways anymore do you?... Wow! The golden boy losing faith in the light side! never thought I'd see this!" Harry just sat in his seat looking at his hands not saying anything. so Voldemort continued talking "all Dumbledore is trying to do is get everyone on his side and the ones that don't agree with him he takes them out. What did you do to piss off Dumbledore to cut you out of the loop?" Harry had stopped listening after the Dumbledore takes out those who don't follow the light thing "what do you mean about Dumbledore? You're the bad guy! the one who is trying to get rid of muggles and muggle-Borns! You're the one he's trying to take out not anyone else." But Harry wasn't so sure any more. He was starting to have his doubts about Dumbledore.

"That's not entirely true. I don't want to kill everyone. I can't kill 7 billion muggles even if I tried. we need muggle- Borns to survive and keep our magic or else we would die out. I don't like muggles and would like to make them suffer for how they treat wizards. The main thing I want is to make stricter laws against muggles and wizards. A law to protect muggle Borns who get abused and taken to orphanages. I don't want what happened to me happening to others. No one should grow up feeling like a freak. Yes some wizards are superior to others and I want to rule this new world. but I want people to fear me so they'll listen and change their ways. Otherwise they would step all over me and we can't have that happening."

Harry thought that made some sense. Wait what was he thinking this is Voldemort he's talking about he shouldn't be agreeing with him! After a few seconds of silence Voldemort began to explain his plans "Another thing I'm fighting for is that those wizards who have muggle families be taken to the wizarding world earlier in life to help them know that they're not alone. And show the parents that their son or daughter is not strange or weird. Yes I'm evil and mean but I have to be. If I want to rule! If I where to be nice to my followers they would try and kill me to be the leader. Dumbledore wants to keep things the way they are and ignore the problems we face in our world. I believe he wants to take over and rule everyone himself. He doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. He's the real Evil one he manipulates everyone and kills those who turn against him. Like your parents."

Harry snapped his head up and looked at Voldemort "what about my parents? You killed them and you tried to kill me because of the prophecy!" "That's not true. Your parents where going to join me when Dumbledore found out. He went and killed them. I got their after he killed lily and he was about to kill you but I sent a killing curse at him but he ducked and it hit you instead bouncing off and hitting me." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing his parents where going to be death eaters? Dumbledore trying to kill him? the dark side not entirely dark? Voldemort wanting a better way of life? But why was everyone against him? Was it because of Dumbledore? And Dumbledore being the evil one and ruling over everyone. Harry could see that. All these thoughts and questions where making him dizzy. Dumbledore was always trying to make everyone see his ways. But still Voldemort wasn't a saint he still killed those who fought against him. "I don't believe you! I want proof! Also what about the torturing and killing muggles that YOU do? And the wizards that YOU kill? You keep saying Dumbledores Evil but what about you!?"

Voldemort decided to answer truthfully "some people need to die so we can change our ways. To try and beat this war. The war that's going to happen against Dumbledore is inevitable. I need everyone I can on my side to win and if those who are on Dumbledores side get in my way I will kill them. You could say me and Dumbledore are a lot alike but I feel that wizards need to change and muggles who hurt us need to be put in their place. About your parents I will show you my memories in my pensive to give you the proof you want" Voldemort stood up and walked over to his desk and grabbed a weird silver plate like the one the headmaster had in his office.

Harry would see the Dark Lords memories and decide for him self if he believed them. Harry felt himself agreeing to what Voldemort had said about muggles and wizards and couldn't believe that he was. He also believed wizards needed to change and muggles needed to be put in their place because he knew all to well how horrible muggles could be.

*** review if you liked it Or hated it! I didn't like how this chapter turned out! It's not evil enough! Please tell me what you think!***


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking and Chores

*** HI! Sorry about chapter 2 I fixed it! I'm sorry some of you couldn't read it because of the no paragraphs and it was all together. This is chapter 3 I hope u like it! Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! ### I do not own Harry Potter if I did Snape and Fred would be alive! ### ***

Chapter 3: Thinking and Chores

Harry woke up that morning And had a lot to think about. Voldemort had spent the remainder of his dream with Harry discussing muggle and wizard laws. The Dark Lord had showed him the memory of his parents right before they where killed and how they talked about joining Voldemort. He still couldn't believe it! Even Sirius and Remus joined Voldemort but they did not take the mark. Sirius he could see but Remus!? He couldn't. Harry would have to ask him about it once he wrote back to him. He wondered if the order knew and what about Snape was he a good guy or a death Eater? He would need to discuss it with Voldemort next time they talked.

Yes Harry would be talking to Voldemort again. At first he was frightened at how open he was with Voldemort but then he realized it felt nice to talk to someone who he wasn't friends with. yes it was the enemy but Voldemort said it like it was. He wasn't scared to hurt Harrys feelings and that was a nice change. Harry loved talking to Remus but he always made Harry feel like a child. Ron and Hermione always got annoyed when he said certain things and he couldn't be open with them because he was always worried that he'd lose them.

Harry was just starting to really take everything in when his aunt pounded on his door yelling for him to cook breakfast. He heard the locks and his door was opened. After breakfast his uncle handed him a list of chores he needed to finish before he came home from work or else Harry wouldn't be eating for several days.

Chores:

Do the Laundry

The Dishes

Mow the grass

Organize the shed

Weed the weeds in the garden

Clean Dudley's room

Harry felt like if he was with Voldemort he wouldn't be treated like a house elf. No chores and trying to steal food. He would be an equal not someone below Voldemort. Wait what was he thinking! joining Voldemort. ruling the world? He wouldn't do that! But he was never given the chance to decide what side he wanted to be on. it was chosen For him! He better start the chores or he wouldn't get the chance to choose if his uncle got mad that he didn't finish his chores.

Harry got started on the ones that where outside so he wouldn't pass out from the heat before it got to hot. He had eight hours or else he would be punished if he didn't finish. Once he mowed the lawn he went to the weeds in the garden that took awhile because his hands and arms where starting to hurt because the weeds where next to the thorn bushes. He then moved on to the shed. all he needed to do was move the rakes and mowers around and fix the shelves. He was done outside and it was 12 noon and hot!

He grabbed a water and made himself a sandwich. Ate outside so his aunt couldn't see he had gotten food. He started on the dishes then moved on to the laundry. Then Folded the clothes even though they where not on the list he had to do it anyway. He found that out the hard way when he did the laundry when he was ten he didn't fold the clothes and his uncle beat him with a belt and he didn't eat for three days. He was going to start on Dudley's room when his aunt yelled at him saying she was taking Dudley shopping "Don't break anything! And finish your chores or else!" Harry rolled his eyes "yes aunt!" She locked him in and he set to go and clean Dudley's room.

He walked in and almost threw up from the stench! Trash and candy bars where everywhere. Along with old food and half eaten sandwiches that he was certain had mold on them! He started coughing from the smell and put a bandana over his mouth. He started by throwing the trash Away and then picked up his cousins dirty underwear off the floor! What a pig! It looked like an animals barn. Their where ants everywhere along with playboys and weird looking things that he couldn't identify. He threw away the trash and then just threw everything else under the bed or put it on the shelf. He opened the closet and a about million things fell out! He put Legos and games systems in a box and put that in the closet. Organized the shoes and put them on the shoes rack. hung up clothes and fixed Dudley's bed.

When he finished everything it was ten minutes till 5 when his uncle was supposed to come home. Harry decided to make dinner early so he could rest later. When his uncle got home and found out he finished his chores he wasn't too happy that he didn't get to punish the boy. Once dinner had ended he went upstairs and got ready for bed. His last thought before he fell back into Voldemort's mind palace was that he didn't think he could handle being a house elf for much longer.

*** what do you think? Not long enough? I'm trying! PLEASE review! Any questions just ask! Have a request just ask me! Should I continue this story? *** 3! :D -castlerocks


	4. Chapter 4: Someone? Anyone?

*** Thank you so much for reading my story! Here is chapter 4! Hope you like it! Pleas review! / I do not own harry potter! If I did Snape, Fred, and Sirius would be alive! / ***

Chapter 4: Someone? Anyone?

Sirius falling. Over and over again. That was Harrys dream or more like nightmare was like. Harry could do nothing but watch. He knew Voldemort wasn't planting dreams because the Dark Lord admitted to Harry that he didn't know how to do that. Harry woke up in a cold sweat and crying. His aunt was pounding on his door to get him up. Harry felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and emptied out the contents of his stomach. He always felt sick after watching Sirius fall through the veil.

Harry walked down stairs and made breakfast which he didn't get to eat because he slightly burnt the toast. He also got whacked across the face for spilling the coffee. He normally never did anything wrong while serving breakfast but he felt jittery. Why was he dreaming about Sirius? who was the cause for his torment? Why hadn't Remus respond to his owls. All this thoughts went through Harrys head. He needed someone? Anyone to talk about what happened to reassure Harry and tell him that it wasn't his fault. Yet no one came or told him that.

Once breakfast was finished his uncle once again handed him a list of chores. Vernon had done that everyday for a week. Today's chores where short just things like clean the living room and do the laundry. It had been a week since he talked to Voldemort and Harry was wondering if he should talk to him again. That is what Harry was thinking about the entire time he did his chores.

/can't stop thinking of me?/ said a voice in Harrys head.

Harry jerked his head up looking around trying to see if anyone was their and almost screamed... Was Voldemort in his head?

/Voldemort?/

/No this is Merlin! Yes it's Voldemort. Who else would be in your head you idiot!/

/how are you in my head I thought you said you couldn't do that?/

/I didn't know before but I read some books on occlumency and connections and I learned. So... Ya HI!/

/why are you talking to me? Not that I mind it's just I haven't heard from you for a while. A week actually!/ Harry didn't know why but he was upset that Voldemort hadn't contacted him. Voldemort and Harry had only talked once and that was in that weird dream thing.

/I wanted to give you time to you to think. So how are you? Any news from the old man?/

/like I would tell you if he did!... No. not even a Whisper or a small letter. Just the order checking on the house. They don't even say hi to me. I could be dead in here and they wouldn't even know. More like the order of the morons! Harry blushed he never insulted the order. What was happening to him! Harry felt like a small child whining to an adult. So he tried to change the subject.

/ugh... What about you? Torture any Death Eaters lately?... Been on any raids? Killed any order members?/ 'Do I really want to know if one of my friends died?' Harry thought even though he felt irritated that they didn't care enough to actually check up on him. On another hand he was trying not to freak out while waiting for the answer.

/unfortunately no! I've been trying but they keep on figuring out where I'm going to attack so aurors are there before I attack. I have a rat among my Death Eaters!/

Harry could feel his scar burning and he shut his eyes from the pain. Voldemort was pissed.

/uhhhh.../ should he tell Voldemort Snapes true loyalties?

/yes?! What do you know?!/

/before I tell you I think I should say don't torture this person you need him and I think his true loyalty lies with me because of my mother. So promise you won't do anything? Even though I really hate this evil git! Don't hurt him!/

like voldemorts promise means anything but for some strange reason Harry trusted Voldemort.

/... Yes I promise/

/okay... Snape is with Dumbledore. He isn't your spy he's Dumbledores. But now that I don't trust Dumbles completely I think he's turning grey not really light nor is he completely dark./

Voldemort was quiet for a moment. Trying to control his anger.

/I won't torture him... yet but I think I'll bait him. Give him false info to see if he's the rat... Thank you Harry for that info we'll talk soon/ and with that Voldemort left Harrys mind.

Harry got back to his chores with a smile on his face. He felt like he was worth something. Someone had taken the time to listen to him and take his advice. Yes that person was Voldemort but the Dark lord was the only one Harry could talk to and he was happy that someone still knew he was alive.

*** Sooooooo what do u think? REVIEW! Chapter 5 will be up soon!*** -castlerocks


End file.
